1000 Words
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Tori gets fed up with keeping her feelings secret. Little does she know just how 'powerful' those feelings are! Singing to Blake at a club, something unusual happens. Past life selves? Another world? Shuyin and Lenne? Wow...this is a lot to take in! I'll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I think Disney owns PRNS. God knows I don't. And the Song 1000 Words, I believe, belongs to Jade of Sweetbox. I'm not sure, but again, it sure as heck don't belong to me! All Final Fantasy characters, scenes, powers and more, belong to Squaresoft. I don't own anything in this fic, except the idea.

**Note** : I was listening to some burned CDs when I came across one with 1000 Words on it. The first thing that came to mind was to do a Tori x Blake songfic. That was the idea anyways, but it might turn into more. I don't really know at the moment. As with most of my fics, I'm making it up as I go. Sadly, and probably scarily, I never have a set plot in mind. I make it all up as I go along, and I hope you like it.

**Summary** : Tori gets fed up with keeping her feelings secret. Little does she know just how 'powerful' those feelings are! Singing to Blake at a club, something unusual happens. Past life selves? Another world? Shuyin and Lenne? Wow...this is a lot to take in! I'll say now, I suck at Summaries. LOL

**Rating** : I think I'll rate this 'T'. There won't be any language, that I can see, and no adult situations that I can for see.

**Legend** :

"speaking."

_thoughts_

_**Lyrics, and messages**_

(Scene/POV/Time changes)

**Flashbacks and memories**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why can't I tell him how I feel?!_

Looking in my mirror, I frown at my reflection. There, staring back at me, is a young woman of 19 years. Long blonde hair that somehow seems dull, and bright blue eyes that are full of walls. Sunkissed skin with a hint of freckles on the face and no trace of make-up, a light blue tank and a pair of black slim fitting jeans.

_All I see is a tomboy. Maybe that's the reason he seems to be avoiding me lately. He's ashamed to be seen with me._

Shaking my head, I glare at the mirror before punching out and shattering it with my fist.

"Crap!" I hiss as a piece of glass cuts the back of my hand deeply. Running to the bathroom, I grab a towel and hold it over the bleeding wound as I hiss in pain. "Real smart Tor." I scold myself.

I clean the wound and wrap it in bandages before looking at it sadly. I knew I was bound to get tons of questions about it, and how was I going to explain it? 'Oh, I just got mad and punched my mirror'? That would only bring even more questions!

Going back into my room, I flop down on my bed and close my eyes. Unbidden, memories come rushing back.

**Flashback**

I had taken Dustin's bike out for a ride. It had been two weeks since Hunter and Blake left, and though I wouldn't admit it, I missed the Navy Ranger horribly. When he left, I felt empty. It was like he took a part of me with him.

Riding along the beach, I felt a bit more at peace. This was really the only time I felt close to him, even though he was gone. I felt my eyes water as I recalled the way he left. He didn't say much, just that they were leaving. He'd apologized for hurting me, and though I was still hurt by his betrayal, I was more hurt that he was running away.

Hearing the sound of an engine behind me, I turned my head and noticed another rider speeding towards me. I panicked. I didn't know who it was or what they wanted.

_Damn!_

Seeing a small trail that led into the nearby woods, I took off down it, the other rider still behind me.

_Just go away!_

I was focused so intently on the rider behind me, I'd failed to see the fallen tree in front of me until it was too late. Spinning around, my eyes widened as I hit it and went flying through the air.

The other rider pulled up near me and I quickly got up, into a defensive position. What I didn't expect, was for him to remove his helmet, revealing the very person I was just thinking about.

"Blake?"

"Hey Tor." He said with a grin.

I gave him a mild glare. "What're you doing? I thought you were one of Lothor's goons!"

"Since when do they ride dirtbikes?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well...you never know." I muttered quietly. Feeling my face heating up, I looked away. "Where've you been? You don't call, no letter." I said airily as I shot him a raised eyebrow and looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

He smirked cockily. "You missed me, didn't you?"

My eyes widened and I looked at him a moment before once again looking away. "No."

Now he laughed. "Yeah you did. I can tell."

Folding my arms in front of my chest, I acted indifferent, though my heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute. "I don't like you anymore and I'm never talking to you again." I couldn't hold the pose. I was too overjoyed at seeing him back, and before I knew what had happened, I was smiling warmly at him.

**End Flashback**

Wiping away a few tears that escaped my closed eyes, I sighed.

"For a while, he seemed to like me. What changed? Did he suddenly just realize I was more of a tomboy than anything else? Is that why he finds a reason to leave everytime I come around?" I growled and rolled onto my stomach. "The only time I see him anymore, is when we're fighting Lothor. He seems overly worried about me then, so why does he avoid me at all other times?"

_I realize I've had feelings for him for a while now. My only regret is that it took me so long to figure them out. But...if I'd figured it out sooner and told him...would he still be avoiding me now?_

"I don't get it. He told me he liked me." I whispered into my blanket.

**Flashback**

I had just got back from the alternate dimension, where I helped a good Lothor defeat evil Rangers. I wasn't sure, when I got back, if my friends were who they were supposed to be, but when Dustin smelled his armpit and whined about just having a shower, I knew I was back home.

We fought the butterfly monster that had sent me to the alternate reality, and defeated it easily. We celebrated for a while, before I left to go to the beach, where I sat in the sand and looked out over the calm ocean in front of me.

"Hard to believe I was sent to a different world." I shuddered a bit. "Kinda scarey actually."

"What's scarey?"

Turning my head, I saw Blake coming up to me with a smile. Shaking my head, I explained everything that happened, as he sat next to me, but as I expected, he didn't believe me.

"I dunno Tor."

Giving him an exasperated look, I sighed. "You _still_ don't believe my story." I stated, somewhat in disbelief.

As I mentioned before, I told him _everything_!

"Well, not the part where I totally bagged on you, no." he said seriously.

I gave him a smirk. "But you did!"

"Nope. It would never, _ever_ happen!" he insisted.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at him closely. "How would you know?"

"It doesn't matter what dimension you're in, I'd still like..." he trailed off and blushed, before looking down and taking a deep breath.

I smiled, getting what he was saying, and felt myself blush.

He looked back up, into my eyes. "Like you." he finished quietly.

Giving a small, embarrassed laugh, I looked down, certain I was blushing now.

**End Flashback**

Sitting up with a huff, I glared at the wall. "You say you like me, then avoid me. Make up your mind!"

Getting up, I went straight over to a diary I had been writing in. My last entry was a song that was in my head, and I was trying to finish it. It was called 1000 Words, and seemed to suit me somehow. I placed the diary on my bed and went over to my closet. Inside, sat a beautiful two piece outfit my mother once wore when she sang. Ok, so no, she wasn't famous or anything, but she _did _sing for family, friends, and at small, local appearances.

The top was a sleeveless deep blue shirt with light blue, ruffled trim, and the bottom came to my knees on one side. It was formfitting, and bared most of my stomach. The skirt was a black lace, see through mini skirt over short black shorts, and there were also a set of separated sleeves that tied to my arms in a few places, going from my upper arms, to my wrists. Other than that, I had a matching microphone, and brown knee high leather boots. (Think Yuna's Songstress Dressphere from FFX-2)

_This dress is special Tori. Always take care of it._

My mother's final words when giving it to me. She never explained why, but always insisted that the dress was magical. I snorted and rolled my eyes as I shook my head.

Being a Ranger taught me to believe in a lot, but magic just seemed...too far out there for me.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring and jumped as I spun towards it. Reaching out, I noticed the caller ID read Blake, and frowned. This was the first time he'd ever called me, and a small part of me wanted to ignore the call, just to let him know how it feels to be avoided. Shaking my head, I reached for the handle, but by the time I actually got up the courage to pick up the receiver, the machine had already gotten it.

Sighing, I waited a moment and heard a beep that signalled that he left a message. Picking up my phone, I dialed my machine and listened to the message.

_**Hey Tor.**_

_**I guess you're not home or something. Listen, I need to talk to you. The guys are going to a karaokee club tonight and I wanted to know if you could come?**_

I almost dared believe he sounded hopeful.

_**Maybe you could call me back? You have my number. Or maybe, I'll see you there? I really hope so.**_

_**It's important that I talk to you soon.**_

_**Anyways, I guess I'll talk to or see you later. I...**_

He trailed off and I wondered what he wanted to say. When I heard him clear his throat, I knew he'd chickened out and changed what he was going to say.

_**Later Tor.**_

The click of the machine told me that was the end of the message and I frowned as I pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"Why does he suddenly wanna talk to me?" I questioned out loud. I was scared that maybe he was going to say something I didn't want to hear, but at the same time, my heart fluttered thinking that maybe, he was finally going to explain himself.

Looking back to my book, I nodded in determination. "I'm finishing that song tonight!"

(At the Club)

(Blake's POV)

When I entered the bar, I honestly don't know what I was expecting or what to think. _'Impressive' _certainly seemed to be the first word to pop into my head.

There was an upper floor where tables, booths and the bar were situated, and a lower floor for dancing and karaokee. The way the place was done up, everyone on the upper floor had a perfect view of the dancers/singers below, and it was easy to get around.

Looking around the place, I felt my heart flutter as I looked for my blue angel. Tori. Blue Wind Ranger, and the woman of my dreams, or so I felt. When I first saw her, I felt my heart jump up in my throat and stop beating at the sheer beauty she radiated, and when I learned she was a Ranger, I finally got to see her strength, determination and loyalty. To me, she was perfect in every sense.

But enough of me being sappy.

I spotted the guys in various parts of the club and smirked at them. Cam was sitting at a table with Shane, enjoying what looked like pepsi, coke, or maybe rum and coke, but I couldn't tell from the doorway where I stood.

Dustin was down on the dancefloor, looking like a monkey in heat with his poor excuse for dancing...though...I really shouldn't speak since I'd make an idiot of myself out there too, and I knew it. Still, I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head, when he tried to spin and fell over. He got back up and staggered across the dancefloor, showing he was ok, if a little more idiotic.

My bro was at the bar, obviously having a beer, though he knew we weren't supposed to be drinking tonight, and talking to a brunette who really looked ready to run to the bathroom to puke. I had to laugh at that. For all Hunter's confidence and arrogance, he sucked when it came to picking up women! And I'm his little bro, so I'd know!

Looking around again, I kept searching for the lustrous blonde hair to signal Tori's presnece, but I felt my heart drop when I didn't see her.

"Where are you?" I asked myself.

_I called her, but she never called me back. Is she mad at me?_

Sighing, I walked over to the table and pulled up a chair. A waitress came over and I ordered a coke, ignoring her when she purposely leaned down to give me an eyeful of her ample cleavage. Sure, she was pretty, and I was far from being sexually dead, but I was in love.

_My only regret is that it took me so long to figure it out._

"You ok man?" Shane asked with a concerned look.

I nodded slightly and paid for my drink when it arrived. "Fine bro. Just wondering where Tori is."

Cam smirked in my direction, a rather un-Cam-like thing to do. "She'll be here."

I raised an eyebrow and shot him a suspicious look. "And how would you know?" I asked slowly.

Shane looked at him in confusion and also raised an eyebrow.

He shook his head. "She called me earlier, asking me to let the rest of the guys know she'll be here tonight for sure." he said with a shrug.

"Why didn't she call me?" I asked quiely, looking down with hurt.

Shane put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure there's a good reason."

Nodding, the Green Samouri took a sip of his drink. "She said you guys would ask too many questions and she has a surprise tonight."

"A surprise?' Shane and I chorused.

Looking at my drink, I frowned to myself. _A surprise? Should I be worried?_

(With Tori)

(Tori's POV)

I stood backstage, filled with nervousness and excitement.

The DJ got my song and I helped him with the music, which I had made a long time ago. I had to wait for one more performance and then I'd be announced.

I was wearing my mom's dress and felt weird, like a strange energy was flowing through me. When I tried it on, I got this weird vision, or whatever, about Blake and I running down a long hallway, trying to get away from soldiers of some kind. I don't pretend to understand it. If anything, I'm more confused now than I was before. The vision ended with us being shot and killed, and though we looked different and it didn't actually seem to be _us_, I was terrified it might be repeated.

Shaking my head, my long blonde hair was straightened and flowed down my back, I had on long beaded earrings, and I had a light dusting of eyeshadow on to accent my eyes. I was a little nervous to be honest. This would be my first time performing, and I was dressed as a girly girl.

I closed my eyes and focused on my speech. It would only be a brief one, but somehow it felt dire that I say it.

"Alright Tori, you're on in two." The DJ called out, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I nodded.

_Will I do ok? Will they hear it? Will they get what I'm saying? Will _he_ get it?_

So many questions filled my head, but I closed my eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. Clearing my head, I heard the DJ announce me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Next up for karaokee, is Ms. Tori Hanson!"

Stepping out onto the stage, I opened my eyes and noticed all my friends sitting at a table with a clear view of the stage. Most of the other patrons had cleared out, and now it was just us and the staff. I found it weird, but paid it no heed as I noticed my friends' shocked faces.

Lifting the microphone to my lips, I tried to remember my speech, but suddenly, it was like someone else was speaking through me. It was my voice, coming from my body, but the words were being spoken unconsciously.

It scared me, but surprisingly, only a little.

"Earth. A beautiful planet that grows brighter with each passing day. That light...is our strength. I don't want to see it fade. Do you?"

I sighed silently and closed my eyes, speaking from my heart, though not knowing where the words were coming from.

"There are so many of us, each with different ideas and different beliefs. Of course we sometimes disagree, and arguements _will_ happen." I looked right at Blake. "But, our hearts _can_ and _should_ always be one."

Suddenly, I heard another voice speaking with mine, and from the looks on my friends faces, I know they heard it too.

"Believe with me. Even if we are torn apart, our feelings will unite us. That is...what this song...is about."

That was the DJ's cue and a moment later, the soft music started and I began singing, having no idea what was about to happen. I swayed from side to side and poured my heart into the lyrics.

(1000 Words by Jade from Sweetbox (I think))

I started out the song alone, the only one on the stage, swaying slightly to the music as I sang. My friends looked shocked and confused, like they didn't know what to make of this.

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily.**_

I felt power surge through me, and I couldn't identify it. Somehow, I knew there was nothing to be afraid of, but at the same time, I was terrified!

_What the heck's happening?_

I wanted to scream that, but the only sounds or words from my mouth were the lyrics to the song.

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening:**_

_**You'll fight your battle far from me...**_

_**Far to easily**_

The club walls began flashing and soon disappeared, while scenes of a booming metropolis took their place. The floors, most of the tables and chairs, and even the stage, all turned into a giant view screen that showed millions of houses, all lit up, and roads with vehicles of the likes that no one had ever seen before.

It was as if the town was moving by them. Houses and skyscrapers drew close, only to pass through anyone in their way, only serving to prove they were illusions.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I knew this all was connected to my dress, but how? ...I honestly...didn't know.

But...I _did_ know it had to do...with me.

_**"Save your tears, Cause I'll come back."**_

_**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**_

_**But still I swore**_

Balls of light erupted from my dress and swirled around me before rising into the sky, to create what looked like a portal of fire.

_**To hide my pain**_

_**When I turned back the pages:**_

_**Shouting might have been the answer...**_

I saw my friends' eyes widen and their jaws drop. Part of me wanted to call out to them for help, but I couldn't make the words form. It was like the song...or perhaps some sort of entity...was controlling me.

_**What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?**_

The giant machine from my vision appeared behind me. I couldn't see it, but I felt the ominous presence there. For an illusion, it felt surprisingly real and strong! And what's more, a strangely familiar, though at the moment unidentifiable, person appeared, moving to approach the machine. Their face was hidden by shadow, and I couldn't make them out, but their presence, their being...It could only be one person!

Blake...Or...Was it, Shuyin?

_**But now I'm not afraid**_

_**To say, what's in...**_

Suddenly, my dress glowed again, more lights floating out from it, and I was aware of a second presence on the stage, right beside me.

It was the other me...Or, Lenne. The one from my earlier vision. Long brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the exact same dress as me.

She sang the next two words in my places as I continued to sway and look down, pain and unfamiliar memories surging through my mind. We sang the chorus together as one, my mind lost in memories I somehow knew were mine, and at the same time, weren't.

_**My heart!**_

_**'Cause a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

Images of Blake activating the machine, and me trying to stop him passed, and I heard my friends gasp, seeing them jump up from their seats and stare in shock.

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you!**_

_**Suspended on silver wings!**_

There was a flash of guards running towards us.

_**Oh, a thousand words**_

_**One thousand embraces**_

_**Will cradle you**_

_**Making all of your weary days seem far away!**_

_**They'll hold you forever!**_

As the musical interlude began playing, the strange scenes that overtook the bar began growing more solid, and showed Blake leading me down a long hallway. It was him, and yet...it wasn't. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. The only way I knew it was him, was that, although his face was different, in many ways, it was the same.

To put it simply, I just _knew_ it was him!

He was dressed in black leather long shorts, and a black top with short, red and black checkered sleeves and yellow sides. I had long brown hair, brown eyes, and was dressed in the same dress I'm wearing now.

As we ran, we panted. Our hearts and eyes were filled with pain and terror, and behind us, the sound of chasing footsteps drove us onwards. Not only could my friends see what I saw, but they could hear it too, and I'm willing to bet, they could feel it as well.

I fell. Collapsed to my knees as I tripped, with a faint, terrified cry. Blake helped me up and we continued running.

Suddenly, the scene changed, and we were in a large room with a strange, giant machine with glowing red eyes behind us. A spotlight flipped on, and we ran together, being trapped and unable to run anywhere.

Soldiers ran in and blocked off our only escape route. They aimed their guns and Blake and I took one last look at each other.

His face was drawn and filled with pain and guilt. I knew the source of these emotions. He felt he failed to protect me. Because he came looking for the machine, Vegnagun, I came after him to stop him, and we both got caught. I could read the message in his face, and felt tears falling from my eyes as I gave him a small smile.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

Looking back, I could only hope he could read my face as easily as I could read his.

_Please don't feel bad. I'm with you. I love you._

Shots rained out and we were painfully thrown apart. Though it was only a vision, or perhaps, memory, I felt the pain as if I had actually been shot, and clutched at my heart as I saw the 'vision' us fall to the ground.

Blake fell face down. He was only maybe two feet away and he weakly reached out for me, his eyes tearing up as he seemed to try to speak, his one hand stretched towards me in a permanent gesture of longing and protection.

I fell on my back, again, only a few feet from him. I lived for a moment longer, forced to watch him die in front of me eyes, and reached my hand out, trying to touch him. When my body refused to move, I allowed my tears to fall as one final thought flew through my mind, and I died.

_I'll love you forever. We'll meet again, I promise._

The vision me, and I sang together one final time, ending the song and forever binding our souls.

_**Oh, a thousand words**_

_**Have never been spoken**_

_**They'll fly to you**_

_**They'll carry you home, and back into my arms!**_

_**Suspended on silver wings!**_

_**And a thousand words**_

_**Call out through the ages**_

_**They'll cradle you**_

_**Turning all of your lonely years to only days!**_

_**They'll hold you forever!**_

The other me disappeared along with all of the scenes and sounds, leaving me once again alone up on the stage as tears fell from my eyes, the physical and emotional pain tearing my heart apart.

_**Ohhh! **_

_**A thousand words...**_

As the music finished, I fell to my knees, panting and crying for all I was worth with wides eyes.

_What the heck was that?!_

Somehow I knew, those people were in some strange way, us. I think...they were from a past life or something. Their names fluttered through my foggy mind as I felt myself being lifted into two strong arms.

Shuyin and Lenne.

I didn't know much about them, but feeling their pain, I was terrified and confused. Like the song, thousands of thoughts ran through my mind. They were so jumbled, that they didn't make any sense to me, and I felt a headache coming on as I closed my eyes.

_Shuyin and Lenne. Past versions of us? They died together? Are we going to go through that? What was that machine? Where was that town? None of those things seemed to exist, that I knew of, so where was it?_

Hearing someone call my name in worry, I was too far away to listen to them.

_Why did that happen? Will it happen again? Will that happen to us if we fall in love?_

One thought made it to the top of all the others and I felt more tears falling from my closed eyes as I lay limp in the person's arms.

_Can I risk it happening again? Do I tell him, risk him feeling the same, only to possibly lose him?_

Feeling drowsy, I let myself succumb to the darkness, hoping to god it was all just a bad dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My next Fic up.

I keep doing PR fics because though I have TONNS of ideas for PR, I have none for FF, so I'm tapped out LOL.

Hope you like this. It's just an idea that popped into my head, and it turned out longer than I had planned.

R+R please?

Thanks.

Tenshi.


	2. Past and Love

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the idea for the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Ops)

(Blake's POV)

As everyone struggled to explain to Sensei what happened, Cam was typing furiously on the keyboard, I guess looking for any possible explanations as to why it happened, and I was sitting by the table lost in thought.

_What was that? It looked like me and Tor, but at the same time, not. The outfits, the places, the machines and weapons...they don't remind me of anywhere on Earth that I can think of._

That brought another thought to mind, and I frowned.

_What if it _wasn't _Earth?_

Shaking my head, I looked up when I heard Sensei call my name.

"Blake. Have you had any of these visions that Tori showed everyone tonight?"

Pursing my lips, I thought about it, before shaking my head. "No Sensei."

Hunter sat beside me. "What could it mean?"

Everyone heard a sigh, and turned to see Cam rubbing his eyes as he turned from his computer. "I wasn't able to find anything about what happened to her tonight, or what we saw."

Nodding, Sensei put a paw to his chind in thought. "From what you all have described, it sounds like a memory."

"But I've never been blonde and I've got black eyes Sensei." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "And the girl had long brown hair and brown eyes."

"You did not let me finish." he scolded slightly.

I looked down and bowed my head.

"As I was saying, I believe it may have been a memory...of a past life."

Now Dustin looked confused, or rather...more confused than usual. "Dude, but like, those machines and that city are like way beyond our technology, and like, if it was a past life for them, shouldn't it have been like...I dunno know man, less...uhhh...advanced?"

Everyone stared at the airhead in shock, and Shane chuckled.

"Man Dustin, I didn't think you had the words 'technology' and 'advanced' in your vocabulary."

I raised an eyebrow. "But scarily enough, he _does_ make sense."

Snorting, Cam nodded. "Yeah, that is scarey."

Sensei, seemed to think about it. "Blake, what are your thoughts as to what everyone witnessed tonight?"

"Well..." I folded my arms across my chest and looked at the table with a slight wince. "I dunno, but I can't help but question if those memories are from like..." I shrugged sheepishly. "Another planet or something."

He nodded. "I agree." Turning to his son, he pointed to him. "Cam, I would like you to look up any planets that resemble earth with similar, if not more advanced technologies."

"Yes father."

(Tori's POV)

When I woke up, I felt strangely emotionally drained. Looking around, I noticed I was in Ops and groaned in disbelief. "Great. It _wasn't_ a dream!"

Getting up, I felt a skirt swish against my thighs, and looked down to find myself still in my mother's dress. _They must have brought me straight here after my performance._ I blushed then and grimaced. "Well that's a good thing." I said quietly. _If they'd taken me home to change me, I'd have busted some heads, then died of embarrassment._ Remembering what happened clearly, I sighed. _Blake. What will he think of me now?_

As I sat on the small bed on the room, I couldn't help but frown. After that performance, I felt as if a ton of information was dumped into my head. It was all jumbled, but it was there.

_Spira. Machina. War. Dresspheres, Songstresses and Summoners. Magic and fiends. Sin._

All of that, and more, I could explain, given time to figure it out. Don't ask me how I knew it all, I just did.

Spira was the name of the planet those memories took place on. Machina was their name for the strange machines, including that big thing that we died in front of. I shivered, remembering the horrific tragedy. So much didn't make sense, and yet, at the same time, it did.

Shaking my head, I got up again and slowly left the room, walking silently to the main room where I heard the others talking.

"I still can't seem to find anything about what happened. There's so many planets out there, similar to Earth, that it could take a few days to check them all out." That was Cam's exhausted voice.

Hunter seemed to be thinking out loud. "Dude, like, what if those images weren't memories? What if they were some kind of ullision or something?"

"That does seem possible, but I truly believe they _are_ memories." Sensei seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

Deciding to make myself known, I walked out from behind the corner and turned to Cam. "Look for a planet called Spira." I said calmly.

I noticed everyone looking at me in confusion, and I leaned against the wall as I rubbed at my eyes. "Don't ask me how, but I just know some things." I shrugged as I explained vaguely what I knew. "Words and images in my head. Spira's the planet that happened on. Their names were Shuyin and Lenne. The machine behind them was called Vegnagun, a giant machina, as they called it, that threatened the whole planet. The words 'Summoner', 'fiend', 'magic', 'war', 'pilgrimage', 'Aeons' and more, all keep floating through my head."

Blake looked at me. "You keep calling them, 'them'." he stated in confusion.

I nodded. "They're different from us. They might have been past versions of us, but at the same time, they're their own people."

"I've got it." Cam said quietly and we all turned to him. "Spira. 1000 years ago, their time, a great war waged, and Shuyin and Lenne were two people who fought in it. Shuyin was a sport player known as a Blitzer. It was an underwater sport called Blitzball that was like our version of rugby or football, only it required that the players could hold their breaths for close to 10 minutes, and was a lot more violent. He was a star player and very famous for it."

I nodded when he looked at me.

"Lenne was a popular singer known as a Songstress, and the dress she wore was called the Songstress Dressphere. She was also a Summoner."

I nodded again. "I don't know much about that, but Summoners fought in the war and then were needed later to fight a great evil known as Sin. They went on Pilgrimages, or journeys, to find all the temples they could to pray at. They'd pray to specific dead spirits called Fayth, and if they got through to them, they'd get a new creature to Summon into battles known as Aeons."

Hunter shook his head. "Dude. Are you saying my bro and Tori are from another planet then?"

Rolling his eyes, Blake lightly nudged his older brother. "_Past_ versions of us. _We're_ from Earth. They weren't."

"Just because we might be their reincarnations, doesn't mean we're directly related to them Hunter." I said with a raised eyebrow as I folded my arms in front of me. "Remember, they died young. I don't think they even had any children." Looking down sadly, I sighed. "Even if they'd survived the shooting, Sin was born that day, and Lenne would've died fighting it."

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

I shrugged. "Summoners get the Aeons to fight Sin, but for 1000 years, they were mislead on how to kill him once and for all. They'd get the Aeons and fight him, and when they called their final Aeon, They'd kill him temporarily, and their Aeon would become possessed, turning around and killing them." I heard their gasps, but ignored them as I saw the images floating through my head. "No Summoner, or their protectors, known as Guardians, had ever survived. Sin would remain dormant for 10 years until the thing that possessed them would gain enough strength to wak back up. Those periods were called 'Calm's."

Cam picked up from there. "According to records, a young Summoner by the name of Yuna, went on the same Pilgrimage, only thanks to the naivety of a young man from another dimension, or as they called it, 'Dream Zanarkand', they questioned the traditions and ended up finding a new way to fight Sin."

I felt tears falling from my eyes. "It involved the Summoner killing their Aeons after fighting Sin, in order to bring out the possessing spirit and be able to kill it. It worked, but the Aeons were lost forever, and so was Tidus, the young man you talked about Cam." Shaking my head, I absentmindedly brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "All he ever wanted was to save the woman he loved, and in the end, his only regret was that he couldn't be with her. He'd saved her, but was forced to leave to the afterlife, since he was more of a ghost than anything. What they called 'Unsent'. That meant he was a wandering spirit, which was given solid form to help her fight."

"Summoners sent the dead with a special dance." Cam put in.

"But 1000 years ago, a lot of dead were missed." I pointed out. "That's where the fiends came from. They're created when the souls of the dead aren't sent."

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to remember the explanation that would help them to understand. I began speaking mechanically, as I kept my eyes closed and remembered the words.

"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living, and in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that pray on the living. Sad, isn't it? The Sending takes them to the farplane, where they can rest in peace."

Opening my eyes, I saw a strange sense of understanding in everyone's eyes.

"Man, that planet sounds like a harsh place to live." Shane said with a shake of his head.

_And because this all happened on a different planet, does that mean we're safer here? Can I take the risk and tell Blake how I feel about him?_ I thought to myself. Shaking my head, I gave everyone the excuse of needing some air and left Ops. Going into the nearby woods, I went over to a creek and looked down into the clear clowing water, remembering the scene at the club.

"We'll meet again, I promise." I said lowly. Was it just my imagination, or did that mean we _were_ the reincarnations of Shuyin and Lenne? Did that mean...that our meeting was more destiny that a coincedance?

"That sounds strangely familiar."

Spinning around, I saw Blake behind me. My eyes widened a bit, before I looked down. "What do you mean?" I asked softly.

He walked up to me. "What you just said. It sounds familiar. I dunno how, but it does."

"That was something Lenne thought the day they died." I explained as I turned back to the water. "They really loved each other and Shuyin felt quilt for failing to save her. That was something she tried to tell him."

"And we met." Blake said softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I stiffened up a moment before relaxing. "I was just thinking the same thing. She promised they'd meet again, and we met. It all just seems too..."

"Coincedantal?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed, and I dreaded what was coming next. "Tor. I know it seems like I've been avoiding you lately and I'm sorry for that."

I stiffened back up. "Oh?" I said lightly as I ignored the clenching of my heart.

He nodded against my shoulder. "Yeah. I was confused about how I felt about you and needed to think about it. With the guys bugging me all the time, I came up with the excuse of going out just to get away from everyone. Not you, but everyone."

Pursing my lips, I nodded and relaxed. "And what did you figure out?"

"That I love you."

Gasping, I spun around in his embrace to look at him. I could tell from his eyes that he was telling the truth. "I...love you too Blake." I blushed at my words and looked down. "But...I'm afraid."

"Afraid that we'll be killed?"

I nodded again. "After what I saw, I'm terrified of it happening again."

" I won't let it." he said easily with a shrug.

Looking up sharply, I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

He smirked. "Easy. I'm not gonna go nuts and go after some crazy machine to destroy Lothor with."

I raised both eyebrows and looked at him doubtfully. "You and Hunter went to Lothor's ship to fight him alone and ended up getting brainwashed." I reminded him lightly.

He winced. "Blame Hunter for being an impatient idiot!" I said while pointing at her. "We both know better now and I think you know that."

To be honest, his words reassured me somewhat and I felt safer. Giving him a soft smile, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Thanks Blake."

He kissed me back and looked at me in surprise when I pulled away. "For what?"

Smirking, I hugged him tightly. "For loving me."

I heard him chuckling and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Then thank you too Tor."

I raised an eyebrow and repeated him. "For what?"

He leaned forward and kissed me before pulling far enough back to whisper against my lips. "For the 1000 Words"

No matter what we'd face, I knew we'd face it together. Whatever came, we'd get through it, and we'd survive. Our past was sad and tragic, but our future was what we decided to make of it. We'd be happy, I was sure of that. Threats and dangers would come and go, but we'd beat every obstacle in our path.

We have love.

Nothing would ever beat that.

**THE END!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second and final chappie up.

If anyone else sees a way to expand on this and wants to, feel free to let me know. This was orginially meant as a one-shot, but...yea. As you can see, it turned out longer than I meant it to.

I hope you like it.

R+R please?

Thank you.

Tenshi


End file.
